What Happens Now?
by Lady Notorious
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Jesse left Lexa. Two years ago, Lexa forbide him to tell their daughter that he is her father. Now, Lexa and Jesse have to come to terms with their past history. Rating and possibly title to change.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Forgive me if they are not in character, I've only seen three episodes and not into the characters yet. Read and review! Tell me what you think. A beta-reader is needed, so if you want to, email me.

"In sleep he sang to me

in dreams he came...

that voice which calls to me

and speaks my name.

And do I dream again?

For now I find

the Phantom of the Opera is there-

inside my mind... "

Jesse couldn't help but smile as he stood in the back of a high school auditorium as he heard the voice of the girl playing Christine in the play of the Phantom of the Opera. His face was covered by a black hat with the only thing showing were his blue eyes.

The actress on stage, she too had blue eyes. Her long brown hair was swept up in a bun with several loose curls on each side of her face. Her dress was white and reached the floor, it looked very old yet very new. Jesse wondered if Lexa had made it for her daughter with some old fabric. Their daughter, he corrected himself. He himself still forgot that sometimes. It was easy, perhaps a little too easy.

But who could blame him? He had only become aware of her two years ago when he was looking for his old friends and had found out that Lexa had had a daughter, nine months after he had left Mutant X. He knew the moment he read Lexa Emily Pierce's date of birth that he was her father. He had, of course, confronted Lexa who had made him promise that he would not try to talk to Lex, as she was called as there could not be two Lexa Pierce's.

He had not wanted to promise, but he knew his daughter was happy with her life. She and her mother lived in a Penthouse on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, thanks to the money Lexa earned for being a famous clothing designer. She went to a private school where she had friends. She was an excellent actress and singer and she despised most sports that did not have to do with fighting. She took fencing and learnt street fighting from Brennan.

Jesse wasn't even sure if Lex had powers. It seemed as if Lexa had kept a low profile by making a big name for herself. That was a bit of a contradiction. She made a large name in the world for herself to make it seem as if she was just a normal human, not a mutant. Sometimes Jesse was so sure of it himself, that he wondered if Lexa had undergone some genetic experiments to get rid of her abilities.

But the Lexa he loved, Jesse knew, would never do that. He knew she had changed since he had left, but he doubted that that part of her had changed so much. He looked at his daughter, longing to be able to know her. He had followed her for almost a year, learning her schedule, meeting her although they never met.

For the next hour and a half, Jesse watched the dramatic story of the Phantom of the Opera. He stood by the door, watching his daughter get a standing ovation. From her face, he could tell she was happy. That's all that was important.

Wanting to leave before anyone he knew saw him, for all he knew Shalimar and Brennan were here let alone Lexa, Jesse silently opened the door, wishing he could phase but knew he still might be seen. Pulling his hat off, wanting to feel the rain, Jesse Kilmarten started walking out of the building. He raised his hand over the sidewalks curb, trying to hail one of the yellow cabs driving down the rainy streets of New York City. While he thought of how lovely his daughter was, how she looked exactly like her mother, Jesse did not notice a limo pull up nearby.

The door of the limo opened and Jesse turned as he heard a gasp. "Jesse," Lexa Pierce said, unsure whether to be happy that Lex's father wanted a part in his daughter's life after Lexa had begged him not to, or to be upset that he had broken his promise.

The two had not seen for fourteen years except for an hour that they discussed their daughter at. Jesse felt his heart break. How he had hated leaving Lexa like that. But he had to. He knew that then and he knew it now. But now that he saw her again, he regretted it. He had regretted when they saw each other two years ago, and regretted it more now. If anything, Lexa had become even more beautiful and that was not because she was dressed from head to toe in her designs.

"You saw her, then?" Lexa asked. She knew even before Jesse nodded. "How long are you in town for? I think it's time for you to meet your daughter."

"As long as is needed," Jesse said. "My job is finished, finally." Lexa knew what job he was talking about. He had left her a letter and she had been heartbroken when she had read it the first time. It said that Jesse no longer loved her and had to leave Mutant X so that he could find a normal woman to love. Only when Lex was three years old did Lexa pick up that letter once again and notice that several letters were underlined. She read the letters and understood that the government had contacted Jesse, needing his powers and computer skills.

"Will you stay with us, then?" Jesse's eyes grew wide at Lexa's offer and he glanced at her questioningly. "I think it's time we put the past behind us. It's time for you to meet your daughter."

"Lexa," Jesse turned to her, but she shook her head, not wanting to hear any apology for leaving. She had heard enough when he came to confront her. "Lexa, thank you."

"Jesse- I have one request. We will not tell Lex that you are her father, not yet. We'll let her get used to you first. Jess, for her sake," Lexa said and looked to the door that Lex had just came out of carrying a garment bag. She now wore a pair of jeans and a black tank top. _Like mother, like daughter, _Jesse mused. Lex looked up at Jesse, then to her mother.

"Lex, this is an old friend of mine, Jesse Kilmartin. Jess, my daughter, Lex," Lexa introduced the father and daughter. "Lex, Jesse has some work in Manhattan and is going to be staying with us for a while." Lex nodded and slid into the limo, Lexa following after her and Jesse getting in, and then closing the door.

It was only then that Jesse realized that Lexa had just called him 'Jess', and Jesse knew that Lexa still had affection for him. What type he did not know. Perhaps just friendship, but he wished it were love. _I wonder what will happe now, _Jesse mused as he sat in the leather seat of the limo.


	2. Almost Perfect

"Don't you have anything with you?" Lex asked Jesse as the three of them entered the penthouse. Jesse glanced around. The place looked, if possible, a bit like Sanctuary. He cast a questioning glance at Lexa, who nodded. Jesse couldn't believe it. Lexa had always made it seem as if she hated Sanctuary and now she decorated her home to look like it.

"Should I?" Jesse responded. Lex looked at him with her blue eyes like he was insane. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be there on business. "The airline lost my luggage," he quickly tried to cover up his mistake.

"Whatever," Lex said like most fifteen year olds would. She walked down the hall, trying to keep the heavy garment bag in her hand as she walked. She opened up a door and walked in. Moment's later, loud music was playing from it.

"Does she do that often?" Jesse asked Lexa as she locked the door.

"What? Assault our guests or go to her room and listen to loud music?" Lexa replied as she walked to the kitchen. She took out a few plastic containers from the fridge, which Jesse looked at with an amused look. "What? I don't have time to cook usually."

"Both, actually," Jesse said to Lexa's question. She nodded in response as she put the food into the microwave. In a few moments, Jesse soon smelled the spicy smell of Italian food.

"I hope you still like Italian, Jess," Lexa said as the timer beeped. "Lex and I eat it a lot around here."

"I still like Italian," Jesse assured her. He noticed that once again she was calling him 'Jess' with a sort of fondness. Lexa started took three place settings out of a cabinet and walked over to the small four-person table. "Where's the cutlery?" Jesse asked, "I'll help." Lexa smiled as she pointed to a drawer. Jesse took out the proper silverware and started setting them. He did it rather quickly that he soon ended up directly behind Lexa, an awkward position.

Lexa's blue eyes locked gazes with his own and they stood that way for several seconds. How he wanted to press his lips to hers! How he had missed her taste! But he didn't want to make Lexa uncomfortable. He had agreed to the job, he would pay the consequences. Before he could move to let Lexa walk away, he felt Lexa's lips on his. Only for a fleeting second, but that fleeting second was enough for him. She still had feelings for him.

Lexa looked back into his eyes, knowing he understood what she wanted him to. Jesse saw her love for him, but he also saw fear. She was scared of letting him in once more. "I'm so sorry," Jesse whispered into Lexa's ear. As he said this, a tear ran down Lexa's cheek.

The two turned as they heard stomping. Lexa wiped the tear from her face to see Lex heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Lexa demanded. Her daughter was not about to walk out on her now.

"Why would you care?" Lex said as she unlocked the door. Lexa walked over to her and as Lex opened the door, Lexa slammed it shut. Jesse could see that Lex had changed into clothes that looked as if they were meant to travelin.

"I asked you a question," Lexa replied. "And don't you dare phase through this door!" Jesse's eyes grew large as he heard that Lex could phase. She had some of his powers. He wondered if she also shared some of her mother's.

"I'm going to Tara's house for the weekend, alright? She invited me to join them on the beach this weekend. If I want to go, it's a four hour flight so we need to leave now," Lex said,indicating the overnight bag in her hand.

"Why didn't I know of this?" Lexa demanded. She didn't like not knowing where Lex was going, especially if she wasn't even going to tell her she was leaving. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you," Lex said with an sigh. "I told you yesterday when I called you at work, but you were looking at some discussing with someone and not paying attention to me. Now can I go?"

Lexa let out an aggravated sigh, "fine, go. Have fun," she called after her daughter as she walked through the hall. Lex said nothing to her mother, or her father. Jesse felt as if Lex did not want an old friend of her mother's there. "I guess it's the two of us, then," Lexa said as she cleared the third setting.

"Why don't we do what we used to do?" Jesse asked Lexa, already clearing the other two settings too.

"Eat in bed and then make passionate love afterwards?" Lexa asked, in an sarcastic tone. They both knew that they could not do that, not yet at least. Jesse shook his head.

"No, eat and drink as we watch a movie," he said, handing her a container of food.

"You pick the DVD, I'll get the wine," Lexa said, pointing him to the den. He had yet to find his way around the huge penthouse. He walked into the den and walked over to the shelves and shelves of DVD's. He picked two, one that he was familiar while he had never heard of the other.

He sat down on the couch, placing the DVD and his food on the small coffee table next to the couch. Lexa walked in, carrying a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. "How's merlot?" she asked, already knowing the answer. The two used to drink merlot with each other often. She handed him the glass and sat down. "What DVD did you pick?"

Jesse picked the two of them up. One was Moulin Rouge, which the two used to watch when they couldn't find anything else to watch, "we could watch this or this one," he said, picking up the other. "But I've never heard of this second one. 'Young Blades', what is it about?"

Lexa grinned, "let's watch that one." She stood up, taking the DVD's from him and placing Moulin Rouge back on its shelf. She then placed Young Blades in the DVD player and once again sat down beside Jesse.

"What's it about, Lexa?" Jesse asked again as they waited for the menu to pop up. Lexa grinned mischievously before starting to explain. "The movie is set in Pairs, France, in the time of the musketeers," she started. She knew from the look on Jesses' face that he was interested.

"The legendary d'Artagnan's son is a musketeer. He befriends a Spaniard who was banished from his family and an musketeer who has a knack for inventing things. A new musketeer one day shows up at the garrison and d'Artagnan jr. soon discovers that he is a woman by the name of Jacqueline. The whole movie is about them trying to keep her secret safe and eventually the two fall in love."

By now, Lexa had been forced to pause the movie so Jesse could hear the explanation. He reached over to Lexa and took the remote out of her hand. He pressed play and the two sat silently as they watched, eating and drinking.

Within an half hour of the movie, the two had finished their food and Lexa had found her way into Jesse's arms. Neither of them had a problem with that. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jesse was about to say something when Lexa put a finger to his lips to stop him. "I want to hear this line!"

Currently, in the movie, d'Artagnan was telling Jacqueline once more that she could trust him. For once, he said it in a truthful way, without any sense of flirting. Jacqueline kissed him. Jesse didn't understand why Lexa liked this part so much, and then he heard their dialogue.

'D'Artagnan: Wow, that was-

Jacqueline: Almost perfect, (takes out the piece of leather that holds her hair back making her look a bit manly), now it's perfect.'

Lexa placed a kiss on Jesse's lips and whispered to him, "this is almost perfect."

A/N: That dialogue is from Karen Cliché's show, Young Blades. The episode is 'The Invincible Sword'. I just changed it to make it a movie. (I can hope, can't I? I mean I want a movie of Young Blades!) Anyway, read and review!


	3. Back into the other's Arms

As Lexa turned back to the movie, away from Jesse, a bit of color was upon her cheeks. Jesse saw this and couldn't help but smile. She did still love him and he knew what was holding her back. He put his hand on her cheek and looked her into the eyes, "I won't leave you again if you don't want me to."

Lexa looked into his blue eyes and knew, she just knew, that he was being truthful. She couldn't help but think that he had said something similar once before, but he had left her. He had left her with a part of him, Lex, but he had still left her nonetheless. She wanted to trust him again, but wondered if she could.

Jesse could see from her own blue eyes what she was thinking. "Lexa, I would never hurt you again like I did the last time. I swear," as he swore, he took her hand in his own. Lexa was in turmoil with her emotions. Mostly they said, 'no you foolish girl, he did it once, what makes you think he won't do it again?' while some, the ones she listened to most often said, 'he loves you and you still love him. He hurt you once, but he came back. If he left once again, you know he would come back. He always would, he's Jesse. The same Jesse who accepted you into Mutant X while Shalimar and Brennan still had their issues with you.'

Jesse saw that she was in turmoil and stood up. He couldn't decide for her. He started to walk away, until he realized he was unsure where he was staying. He walked back to the couch the two had been sitting on, "Lexa? I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be sleeping."

Lexa thought for a moment, before realizing that she wanted him to stay with her. "Will you stay with me?" Lexa asked, doubting that he would, but she still wanted to try. She wanted him to stay with her. She had missed sharing a bed ever since he had left. She hadn't been able to date, let alone let someone in since he had left. She had been taking care of Lex.

Jesse looked taken back by her question. Was this a trick question? Did Lexa want to know if he had only come back to sleep with her? "Lexa, do you want me to?" Jesse replied with a question of his own.

Lexa nodded, "I've missed you more than you will ever know." Perhaps not, Lexa thought, I hope you missed me as much as I missed you. Lexa walked over to Jesse, "but if you leave me again, especially in the middle of the night, I will track you down and kill you."

"And I thought Shalimar was protective of her property," Jesse couldn't help but joke. Lexa frowned and swatted him playfully as she led him down the hall, to her room. She opened a door and stepped into it. It was darkly lit, but the walls were painted red and there was a white carpet. The bedspread was black. Jesse never could get over how dark Lexa was, as her power was that of light.

Lexa took Jesse's hand and led him to the bed. She took off his shirt as he took off hers, the two kissing whenever and wherever they could. They needed each other like they needed air to breath.

The next morning, Lexa moved her hand to Jesse's pillow and pulled it back when she found it empty. She felt a feeling in her heart, one she despised. She had felt it when Jesse had left her initially and she couldn't help but fear he had done it once more. She felt as if she was about to break down until she heard the shower turn off. She had not even realized it had been on. She turned her head and couldn't help but grin when she saw Jesse phase through the wall between the bathroom and her room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Beads of water danced upon his muscular arms and chest. She wrapped the sheet around her and walked over to him. She placed a kiss on his warm lips and leaned against his chest, inhaling his scent.

Jesse wrapped his still steaming arms around her, drawing her as close to him as he could. He had missed being with her, waking up with her. He had meant to do that this morning, but he had woken up an hour ago and from their night last night, he had needed to take a shower. He hoped she would understand. He looked to her blue eyes and saw that she had been worried. "I told you I wouldn't leave you. You need to trust me," he said in a totally calm voice.

"I know, but…" Lexa stopped to kiss him. She loved him and she knew it. But she was scared of having her heart broken again. "But I'm frightened."

Trying to lighten the mood, Jesse couldn't help but reply, "Lexa Pierce? Frightened?" Lexa couldn't help but laugh. As he made her laugh, it reassured her that everything always turned out okay. Jesse had left her, but she had a daughter and a successful life. Her life was fine and if Jesse came back into it, it would be great.

"I have to go to work today," Lexa groaned, still trapped by Jesse's muscular arms. She lay her head on his shoulder, sighing. "I don't want to though."

"So work from home," Jesse suggested.

"I can't do that Jess," Lexa said with a smile.

"Lexa? Don't you own the company? You are the designer," Jesse pointed out. Lexa rolled her eyes. "Just designer, not owner. I still have bosses and deadlines and such. I still work for others."

Jesse had a knowing that she was talking about Dominion being the 'others'. He shuddered, not wanting to think about the time when the two of them had been captured. "Do I really have to let you go?" he asked. "I just got you back into my arms." Lexa smiled as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"I have to go," she said simply. She kissed him slightly and pushed away from him, a bit annoyed at her decision. But she loved her job. And she loved the feeling that she never needed any help providing for Lex. But now as she thought, if it had been anyone but Jesse, she wouldn't have wanted for him to provide.

Lexa walked over to an mahogany armoire in the corner of the room and opened the doors. She took out a crimson halter-top and black jeans. As she started to change into them, she looked up at Jesse. "Jess, what are you planning on doing today?" She couldn't hide her smile when she saw him shrug. She forgot he had nothing to do. "I suggest you go see Shalimar and Brennan."

Hearing their names, Jesse froze. "I doubt that's a good idea," Jesse said, after a moment of thinking. And he did doubt it. He had known when he had left Mutant X that if he ever saw Shalimar or Brennan again, they would be very annoyed at him. Seeing them both in one day would be a bit much.

"It would be even worse if they found out that you were avoiding them," Lexa pointed out, zippering up her pants. "You know how Shalimar gets, especially now that she's pregnant again. It's her third." Seeing the shocked look on Jesse's face, Lexa realized she had forgotten to tell him. "They got married years ago. I think it's time you go congratulate them." She didn't say it coldly; she said it in a tone that took Jesse a moment to place, a longing tone. As if she had wanted him there all along. And he was pretty sure she had wanted that. He had wanted it too.

"I think I should get some clothes first," Jesse said, recalling that he had nothing to wear except what he had been wearing the day before. Lexa blushed as she heard this. He questioned her with his blue eyes.

"When you left, you left your clothes. I… I kept some of them," Lexa explained. "They made me feel as if you were there sometimes." Jesse felt his heart plunge in his chest. He felt so guilty. He walked over to Lexa and wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I am so sorry," he said, his voice showing it. Lexa was in no mood to get into that conversation once more, so she walked over to a dresser and opened up a drawer. She took out a light blue shirt and a pair of pants and handed Jesse a shirt. "I hope you stayed the same size," she said with a grin, knowing that he did.

A/N: This was just a cute short chapter to put them together. It had to be done and I also wanted to explain what happened to Shalimar and Brennan.


End file.
